Black Lion Prince
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: I am Ares Baratheon, younger twin of Joffrey and one of the few in the Game of Thrones that has no wish to rule. All I care for is my immediate family, minus my psycho twin, and not wasting my time with the useless things in life. I never thought I would get so attached to the She-Wolf when we went North to collect her Father to be the Hand. OC POV, I don't own Game of Thrones.
1. Lions Amongst Wolves

**Lions Amongst Wolves**

"I've never seen so much white." Myrcella, my sister, said in awe making me chuckle as I rode beside the carriage she was sharing with Tommen, my younger brother, and Cersei, my mother, while Joffrey, my elder twin, and Robert, my father, rode at the front of the men. I stroked the neck of my stallion, Midnight, before I turned to my awed sister.

"Such is the way of the North, dear sister. There is a reason Northerners are said to be the most stubborn people in all the lands and this has to be part of why." I said getting an eye roll from Cersei who thought that the north was filled with uncivilised barbarians. I loved the woman, just like she loved me, despite her being the biggest bitch I had ever met but sometimes we couldn't help but argue about little things like tolerance.

"You're just hoping to find a girl that won't flee from you." Tyrion, my dwarf Uncle, said from the front of the carriage with a smirk making me roll my eyes. I was well known for my blunt manner and answering any insult towards those I care for with violence, even if Joffrey was the most common target due to his self entitled bullshit. It made finding a wife difficult as they either couldn't handle having my attention or wished to use me in the Game of Thrones, a Game I had no interest in playing along with. The Black Lion made his own path after all.

"Of course Uncle, how can I have a good marriage if they don't have a spine. The ones back home would merely do as I say something I have servants for." I replied back as Cersei had yet to come up with a betrothal so I would try and find one on my own before she could, I doubted she would pick one that was capable of thinking like she did but one that would likely be easily manipulated by her. She didn't want her son stabbed in the back after all. I would also have to keep an eye on who sniffed around Myrcella to ensure she was well taken care of as Cersei wasn't the best judge of character.

"You may have to deal with that soon." Cersei said looking as if she smelt something rotten, a look that was almost permanently on her face since we started heading north. "Your Father has been interested in combining the Baratheon and Stark families for some time and very few rumours that reached your Father about Joffrey are flattering." I gave her a dull look as the only reason his reputation wasn't worse was because I had made it clear that while I wouldn't kill him, I wasn't a kinslayer after all, I _would_ beat the shit out of him if he damaged our already stained reputation. I was not blind to the sins of either side of my family.

"So chances are I will be betrothed to one of the North Wolf's daughters. Oh how I hope they have a spine at the very least." I muttered in annoyance just as we finally entered Winterfell. I watched as Ned Stark looked over my smiling Father who was doing the same.

"You got fat." Robert said bluntly making Ned just raise an eyebrow as Robert was clearly larger than the mostly muscled Wolf. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when the two men laughed and hugged each other. "Nine years Ned, where have you been?"

"I've been ruling the North for you. It is good to see you again my friend." Ned said before taking a step back and gesturing to his family who was watching with varying degrees of patience. "May I introduce my family?"

"I would be glad to meet them. Ares, get your butt up here!" Robert said making me sigh inwardly as I guided Midnight to Joffrey's left, ignoring the brat's glare, and nodded to the curious family. "These are my eldest, twins, my Heir Joffrey and Ares."

"A pleasure my Grace. This is my Lady Wife Catelyn…" He gestured to a beautiful and slightly aged redhead that stood proud behind her children. "…my eldest and Heir Robb…" I saw a redhead trying and failing to copy his Father's stoic demeanour. "…my eldest daughter Sansa…" I saw a redheaded beauty that was blushing at Joffrey's smile. I didn't expect much from her. "…my younger daughter Arya…" I saw a defiant and impatient girl yet to grow into her body. Something about her caught my Father's attention so I would need to keep an eye out for her. "…my middle son Brandon…" I saw a bored boy that clearly had too much energy to keep still for long much to my amusement. "…and my youngest Rickon." I saw a boy barely weaned from his mother's breast looking at us all curiously.

"A fine brood you have. Ned, take me to the crypts. I would pay my respects." Robert said making me wince as Cersei glared at him.

"We have been travelling for a month, everyone is tired. The dead can wait." Cersei said but was ignored as Robert looked at his old friend.

"Perhaps Lady Stark could show us the way while the Lords attend their business." I suggested not wanting a shouting match to break out. We were guests in a Great Lord's domain after all.

"Gladly, my Prince." Catelyn said with her head bowed. I just hoped that our time here didn't follow this pattern all of the time.

BLP

I sighed tiredly as the welcoming feast trudged along. I was never one for extravagant things and Ned Stark had pulled out all the stops to host a feast that had even passed my Mother's standards, not that she would ever admit as such. It didn't help that such things led to me watching brainless girls trying to gain Joffrey's attention. It was rather sad to watch to be honest.

"Is that normal?" Arya asked looking at the crowd around Joffrey, which just so happened to include her sister Sansa, in disgust. I gave her an honest look of sympathy and nodded. I didn't know much about the she-wolf but it was clear that she could be as blunt as I was. I found it very refreshing and more than a little intriguing. I wonder if this is why Robert was enamoured with Lyanna Stark.

"As much as I would like to say otherwise, yes it is. The only ones that tend not to do so are girls that try to get his attention in other ways in order to fulfil their own ambitions. He is to be King, after all. Who ever manages to claim him will be Queen." I said resignedly knowing nothing good would come from Joffrey being on the throne but there was no way I wanted to sit on the throne or deal with the headache that came with it.

"You don't sound all that enthusiastic about having him on the throne. Do you want it for yourself?" She said making me laugh aloud catching the attention of those around us including our parents. I didn't laugh often especially at feasts like this so naturally they were surprised.

"No, I am an ill fit for the throne and don't believe it to be worth the headache. I prefer small plans and such. Give me ten men, or women, and after a week I can pay you back with a city and most of that is getting the men to my standards." I told her as I shook my head. As people turned their attention elsewhere I looked Arya in the eye. "There is a saying that the eyes are the window to our souls. I do not know how true that is but what is true is this. You can know what type of person someone is by looking into their eyes. What do you see when you look into my elder brother's?"

"Ares, Ares." Tommen called out excitedly as he ran towards us with Bran, Arya's younger brother, right behind him. "Is it okay if Bran joins our lessons tomorrow?" I looked into my Brother's hopeful eyes and smiled. I enjoyed seeing his innocence and did my best to let him keep it.

"He can but he will have to do everything I say and I would need to help him more than you since you already know the basics." I told him getting nods from the two children before they ran off to play. I turned back to Arya who was looking anywhere but at Joffrey. I grimaced since I knew that Joffrey's true nature was not a very nice thing to see but this way kept it from biting her in the rear which could happen as she would likely start her journey to womanhood soon.

"Have you taught others to use daggers before?" She asked clearly trying to take her mind off of what she saw and was likely trying to see if I would teach her too.

"Other than Tommen there was a group of orphans that banded together that I taught." I smiled as I remembered stumbling upon them. "It was sheer coincidence that I found them to be honest. I wanted to give them the skills to live without having to sell themselves as a good deal of them were young girls, younger than Tommen at the time." I kept out the fact that they devoted themselves to me, calling themselves my Shadow, despite me not wanting them to. I hadn't done it to gain followers but because I could do right for once. "I will teach you to use a dagger too, if you want."

"I would like that." She said after a moments thought with a bright smile. I nodded and caught sight of Jon Snow, supposedly Ned's Bastard, leaving.

"I will be in the training yard until noon. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to get some fresh air." I told her hoping to get a measure of Jon. I had a habit of learning about those that are underestimated thanks to being one of the few that didn't underestimate Tyrion who had helped me sharpen my mind even if it wasn't as sharp as his own. I was mildly surprised to see him speaking with Tyrion who spotted me instantly as I walked out.

"Ares! I was wondering how long it would take you to come out here. This is Jon Snow." Tyrion said gesturing to Jon with his goblet ignoring the boy's grimace at the surname. I nodded to the bastard as a sign of respect before turning back to my Uncle.

"I was enjoying my conversation with his Sister, Arya." I said making Tyrion smirk while Jon looked surprised. The Northerners probably thought that I didn't know how to handle a girl that wasn't girly. Or maybe he thought I wouldn't accept his connection to the Starks.

"So you finally found a girl that won't run away from you." Tyrion said making me shake my head knowing not to push that topic around her brother.

"From what little I know of her, she is likely to castrate me if I was to try and take her to my bed, never mind that she likely hasn't bled yet. I will admit that she intrigues me. She isn't a simpering idiot or one who seeks what isn't hers." I smiled as Tyrion laughed before getting to know Jon. It was a shame he was so focused on taking the Black. Although I had to wonder who his parents really were as there was no way Ned Stark would cheat on his wife like he had said. I had a suspicion it was Lyanna that birthed Jon but who was the Father?

BLP

"Now the first thing you need to remember is that weapons are to be respected." I said to the two eager boys as they held a wooden copy of a dagger in their right hands. "Unlike people weapons care not if you are high born or a peasant whore. Their blades will part your skin. Their bluntness will crush your bones. Due to this you will not deviate, that is to go against, my instructions." I let out a small smile as they put on serious faces, or as serious as they could at that age.

"Are you sure you should be using language like that around your Brother?" Jaime Lannister said in amusement as he watched the lesson. While he disliked what I was evidence of Jaime had always been a kind Uncle. Unlike what many would expect I preferred my Lannister Uncles to my Baratheon Uncles, Renly was a cleaner and leaner Robert and Stannis was an almost unfeeling rock whose only redeeming quality was his love for his daughter Shireen.

"It isn't anything he hasn't heard before and I'm sure Bran has heard the same." I said with a dismissive wave before turning back to the two boys. "The most important part of using any weapon is to get the correct grip. No matter how good your weapon is or how good you are with it, if they fall out of your hand then they're useless to you." I showed them the correct way to hold the daggers before Robb came over.

"Perhaps if they see what can be done with the daggers it would help the lesson stick." Robb said trying to be nonchalant but I could see the amused glance at my daggers. I also caught the amused look that Jaime gained as this was far from the first time my weapons had been seen as silly.

"Yes that is a good idea. Perhaps a spar between us?" I said keeping my face thoughtful while he nodded. "Wood or Steel?"

"Wood, we don't want any accidents." I gave a small smile that hid my annoyance while I palmed the two wooden daggers I had for demonstrations. I walked into the sparring area that was surrounded by Baratheon, Lannister and Stark men. I could hear their whispers and see the smirks on both sides, I also saw Joffrey look annoyed at me as he really couldn't ridicule my weapons after the last time we 'sparred'.

"You will fight until one of you yields or I end the match. Do you both understand?" Ser Rodrik said getting nods from us both. "Begin!" Robb raised his training sword and charged. I dashed forward and weaved around his strike, knocking his toes with my heel as I did so making him stumble into the mud. I allowed a smirk on my face as he got to his feet in annoyance. This time the only thing I moved was my arms to block his strikes. I made sure to make it look as effortless as possible to make him angrier. When he roared in anger and used a power strike I darted in and hit him several times in the chest and under arms rapidly making him fall to his knees in sudden pain. "Enough! Ares wins."

"When in a fight you need to keep a clear head. It doesn't matter if you're better in battle if they're in your head making you do what they want." I said holding out my hand to him which he took with minor grumbling. "A weapon is only as good as the one that wields it."

"That was awesome!" Bran said with wide eyes while Tommen had a large grin on his face. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"I could try but you might be more comfortable with another weapon. I said not wanting to give false hope but not wanting to crush his hopes either. He nodded eagerly anyway but then a snort had to ruin my good mood.

"You're all fools playing with toys." Joffrey sneered making the Lannister men laugh while the others bristled at the disrespect. I groaned inwardly as Joffrey unsheathed his sword. "Why not use real steel?"

"Perhaps because it is considered rude for a host to kill or be killed by their guest, unless you don't remember we are guests brother." I said turning to face the idiot. "Then again you can't speak about toys considering your favoured weapon is a crossbow." I smiled as his face went red as everyone not Lannister laughed. He went to charge me but was stopped by Sandor Clegane who knew I would humiliate the blond. "Now excuse me as I have a lesson to teach."


	2. First Moves

**First Moves**

"You wished to see me Lord Stark." I said that night as I was shown to Ned's study where he was speaking with Robert. I nodded to the servant that showed me the way before giving the Lord of Winterfell my full attention.

"Yes, Ares, your Father and I have agreed that our Houses should be joined through marriage." Ned said while not looking as thrilled as Robert was. I withheld my grimace as I knew that being married to either female Stark would be hard work, if for different reasons. "We have yet to decide on whether it should be through Joffrey and Sansa or you and Arya. Robert said you could give us some insight on how it would go for each decision without bias." I resisted sending my Father a glare as I sighed.

"Both decisions would have repercussions. Sansa is clearly infatuated with the idea of 'Prince Joffrey' and, while I dislike speaking ill of my family, Joffrey is almost the complete opposite of how Stories speak of Princes. This would lead to a miserable and short marriage from what I have seen." I said making Robert grimace having not thought of that but then again thinking was not his strong point. "I know little of Arya and all thoughts of myself are biased so I can't truly tell you how it would go other than the fact that Arya would resent having the choice taken from her and your wife would hate that I would allow Arya to continue to learn to use a sword."

"Why would you do that when you don't use a sword?" Robert asked while clearly keeping a comment about where he thought women should be to him self. This was a sticking point between us since I was the one that took after him the most out of my siblings, as his only legit child I wasn't too surprised to be the only one with black hair even if only one eye was Baratheon blue while the other was Lannister green, but instead of using a war hammer or sword I used daggers and throwing knives.

"I've spent too much time around women and girls that would cower or faint from a mere glare. Arya is clearly not the sort to do either thing but would likely make a good attempt at castrating me should I try to control her. Allowing her to learn would earn good will and keep the marriage from being violent."

"I can see Arya taking great offence to being 'put in her place'." Ned said with a sigh. I could see him struggling to decide the lesser evil but it was clear that I was the one he would choose. I just hoped Arya didn't castrate me when she was told.

BLP

I quickly made my way to the Infirmary having just been informed by a Shadow that Bran Stark had been pushed from a tower where Cersei and Jaime had been fucking. I had to swallow my rage as I understood the need for secrecy but almost killing your Host's son was appalling. It had been sheer luck that a carriage of hay had been nearby and saved the life of the boy for now, he had banged his head off of it after all. I stopped outside with the two guards and nodded to them.

"I just heard about the tragedy. I would like to give Lord and Lady Stark my condolences and to offer my aid in anyway I can." I said inwardly adding as long as it doesn't hurt my family. I had great respect for Ned Stark and liked Bran the excitable ball of energy he is but my family came first. The guards shared a look before one poked his head inside. I was quickly let in and inwardly grimaced at the pained faces of my Hosts.

"Prince Ares, I take it you heard of Bran's fall." Ned said with a heavy voice making me nod before turning to the knocked out boy. There was a large bruise on his head but other than that he looked fine.

"Yes, I offer my condolences." I said quickly as I placed the back of my hand gently on his forehead and grimaced at the heat "How is he doing? I was surprised to hear about him falling." I took a small piece of cloth and drenched it before placing it on his forehead to cool him a little.

"He has a mild fever and took a harsh blow on the carriage. While it is likely he will live there is doubt he will remember much of these past days. I am sorry your lessons were wasted." Ned said with a bow which I waved off.

"I have no doubt that he will relearn them quickly from your men who watched once he has recovered. I would prefer he lose his memory over losing his life." I told him strongly allow my relief to colour my tone. While harsh this was best as it would keep both of our families safe. "Should you need anything to hasten his recovery then merely ask and I will do my best to see it done."

"Our thanks, my Prince. We will send word when he awakens." I nodded and left to break fast with my family.

BLP

I sat between an angry Joffrey and a subdued Myrcella as I ate with most of my family. Robert was away on a hunt. I was unsure of what to do about Cersei and Jaime as they could have easily helped destroy our family with their actions.

"Ares, is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked making us all stop and look between us.

"There is a small chance of it but it is very unlikely." I said not missing the way Cersei and Jaime shared a look or the fact that Tyrion noticed it. "You may need to reintroduce yourself to him though as he will lose many memories thanks to hitting his head." I gave Jaime a pointed look that made his eyes go wide.

"A shame but better than the boy losing his life or being crippled." Tyrion mused aloud. "As much as I enjoy this I must take my leave. I made an appointment that I really must keep." I rolled my eyes knowing he was going to the whore house in the nearby town. It wasn't long before it was just me and the two that couldn't keep it in their pants.

"You look like you want to say something." Jaime said making me sigh as I looked at the curious two.

"I was wondering what you two were thinking when you decided to use a bloody tower in the middle of the damn night. You should have known someone would check why there was candlelight from there. Be glad that Bran won't die otherwise there would be war. Ned Stark is a war veteran and would make the South bleed." I said harshly shocking them both before I sighed. "Why you decided to act here I don't know but it was foolish of you both."

"Since when have you known?" Jaime asked quietly as Cersei stared at me. I guess she really thought she was subtle.

"I walked in on you once when I was six and I knew what it was due to seeing the horses breeding. From there it was easy to figure out a few things. Given your unhappy marriage to my Father I decided not to bring it up." I said with a shrug snapping her out of her stupor.

"Are you sure he won't remember anything?" Cersei asked making me nod which in turn made her sag in relief. "Then I guess there is no need for further action." I just gave her an unimpressed look while Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose. I was glad I would be leaving for the South soon as she clearly had no idea how to handle Northerners.

BLP

"Hello Arya, are you still angry at me?" I asked her as she tended to Midnight, who was known for being fussy about those that got close to him and yet let her near without trouble. Midnight gave me a clearly annoyed look as Arya stopped for a moment to sigh.

"I'm not angry at you, although I did hear that you were the one that convinced them not to go with Joffrey, but with our Fathers, mine especially as he promised I would not be forced to marry. I just don't get why you weren't paired with Sansa who wants to be married." Arya said with a huff before returning to her task.

"Our Fathers see one another as equals and want the marriage to reflect that. Hence why it was the first son and first daughter considered option one while second son and second daughter was option two. I have Lordship of land East of Banefort from my Grandfather that I plan to live full time once I marry. It isn't too far from your Father's lands." Arya looked over at me in surprise. I also didn't mention that the Shadows were making a Fortress there as their Headquarters. From what they told me they had finished the foundations.

"You're actually okay with this? I would have thought you would be against it." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Arya, you're one of the few girls that try and talk to me and the only one that doesn't have an ulterior motive to do so. That in itself intrigues me and to be honest I can see this working out if we both put the work into it. I would rather not have a marriage like my parents." I could also see that Arya was going to be attractive by the time she has her first moon blood and was already growing into a healthy body for child bearing. I liked her attitude, body and wild nature.

"I won't give up trying to learn to fight and I won't be a broodmare." She said after some thought with a mild heat making me nod.

"One son minimum and coupling only after your first moon blood. After that it will merely be whatever takes our fancy. You will have to stop fighting when pregnant but other than that I have no objections to you learning to fight." I wasn't going to lie to her but I would do my duty and have the name live beyond me. She looked thoughtful before sighing.

"I'll try but don't expect me to stay quiet if you do something I don't like. I'm not going to be a wife that's only for show." I smiled at her which she hesitantly returned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

BLP

"Why are we heading this way? I was under the impression we were heading straight South rather than detour to the Land Grandfather gave me." I asked Robert causing a large smile to appear on his face making me worry as the last time I saw that smile was after my first successful hunt after which he cheerfully informed me of what it meant to be a man, including a show and tell with the help of Myrcella's former maid. Cersei was furious when she found out and had the woman killed.

"Ares, my boy. What you are about to see, is what the dedication of people loyal to you can do." Robert said getting a confused look from Ned who rode beside him. I frowned as I knew he was talking about the Shadows who had taken to guarding my Family, except Joffrey who they hated, from time to time. Said Prick snorted from his place on Robert's other side.

"They are commoners. Their loyalty should already be ours." Joffrey said with a sneer making me snort.

"If royalty meant loyalty then Father would never have been on the throne." I said making the idiot bristle. "You have to earn true loyalty but that doesn't explain why we're heading there. I was told that they were just finished the foundations." It was then that we cleared the trees to see a mostly finished Fortress surrounded by a thick moat that had the beginnings of a town both inside and outside of it. I was a little surprised considering there were quite a few people I didn't know around.

"I got in contact with your people and asked them to hold off on finishing the foundation and start the rest so it would be liveable during your first visit. They didn't disappoint." Robert said with a loud laugh at the look on my face while a rider came to greet us. My eye twitched as I recognised James, a Shadow known for riling me up merely because he could.

"My Lords! Welcome to Lanercoast." The boy, almost a man, said with a large smile on his face. "Rooms have been prepared for you in the Castle while your men have the pick of the currently unoccupied houses. A Word of Warning though, several people have already tried to harm our people and we do not tolerate such. Those found committing crimes shall find themselves in front of our Lord Ares to be judged. It matters not what standing you have as all are equal before the Gods."

"If you have already arrested people then where are they, what is to be done with them?" Ned asked the question I wanted to while Cersei appeared to see what was happening.

"They are in the dungeons awaiting the Justice of Lord Ares, or his Grace if he so chooses." James said bowing his head to Robert who looked quite thoughtful while I grew even more annoyed.

"And why would I do that James? You know I despise the idea of ruling in any shape or form." I said through grit teeth. Instead of looking remotely apologetic he merely smiled at me.

"You are the Lord of these Lands, my Lord. If not you then who will uphold the law in your domain?" He said making me sigh as he had a point. "My Lady Queen, the women folk would ask if you were willing to lend your talents to helping them decorate the castle to be fit for a Prince of the Realm. We are of Common and Low Birth and wish to ensure that it is truly worthy of him."

"And so it shall be, however I doubt the wheelhouse will be able to make it across." Cersei said with a smile that was genuine for a change.

"Fear not my Lady Queen; a carriage is being prepared to take you and the younger Royalty to the castle, that is yet to be named. It isn't here yet as we wish to make it as comfortable as we can for you." Everyone else looked impressed while I deadpanned at the Shadows over the top performance. The only thing I enjoyed about all this was the fact that Joffrey was clearly fuming at the respect I was getting while he was ignored. It was then that the carriage arrived.


	3. Prelude To Conflict

**Prelude to Conflict**

"You know, I didn't think I would be blessing the castle with blood so soon." I said with a frown as I put aside the sword that had been made exclusively for executions. Most of the people arrested had been looking for ways to steal the resources and kill the people that could identify them. I killed them and followed Ned's example and did it myself while the others were sentenced to unpaid labour until Lanercoast was complete, although they would be fed during that time. I sighed and looked up at the walkway above the Throne Room where my family and the Starks were watching. The thing that worried me most was the sheer bliss on Joffrey's face at the deaths.

"They wanted to commit great crimes that would harm innocents, my Lord." James said stone faced as he picked up the sword. "Most of the audience understands." That was true, Robert and Ned were grim faced but nodded to me in respect, Cersei watched without emotion unless turning to her younger children who had argued and argued to watch, Sansa looked away looking ready to puke and Arya looked to be in shock. The rest of them merely had their heads bowed in acceptance of my verdicts.

"True but I meant this place to be a Sanctuary. It was never to be a show of power that this is." I said gesturing to the corpses that the Shadows were dragging out. "How did it come to this, James? You all bind yourselves to me like this when all I did was taught you a little. Why empower me like this when you know I despise it?"

"That little you taught was enough to completely change what would have happened otherwise." He said before sighing and removing the emotionless mask. "Did you know that some of us were selling ourselves to care for the others?" I whipped my head around hoping that he was lying but I could see the truth in his eyes. "It was horrible and dangerous. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have survived my next john. You saved us from that and kept the younger ones from baring that stain upon them selves. For that we can never, _never_ , repay you enough. This place is a Sanctuary, Ares, one where we can rest easy that it is you that rules over us." I stared at him before looking away with a sigh. The Shadows really put too much faith in me.

"I hope for your sakes that you're right otherwise you might find that I'm more of a monster than my brother." I said heading out to the courtyard where several Shadows were cheering on a bare knuckle fight. From this spot I could see most of the developing town and a few children running around without care in the world.

"What troubles you my son?" Cersei said as she appeared at my side. This was the first time I would have a private conversation with her since letting her know that I knew about my siblings.

"The direction I see my life going." I said honestly. "I've never thought that I would rule anything. Uncle Renly will soon have a young wife that will give him several children even if he doesn't want her to, Uncle Stannis has Shireen and Grandfather and I are far too wary of each other to name me his heir. This was meant to be a town that would allow me to relax outside of the Capital and still remain safe. It feels as if I'm being pushed to accept what I want least and that's by those that have literally devoted their lives to me. How long until the maggots in the Game wish to use me as a Pawn in the guise of an ally and friend? In the Game there is always someone hoping to change the Status Quo to their favour."

"I won't allow it." She said making me shake my head.

"You can't control everything Mother. No matter how many plans you have someone will find a way around it if only because you're paying attention elsewhere." I sighed as she reluctantly agreed. "I need to learn the Game. That way we can work together to keep Tommen and Myrcella safe at the very least. Joffrey needs to be brought to heel otherwise he'll have a rebellion in his reign and I refuse to let Tommen and Myrcella be harmed."

"I don't understand why you and Joffrey don't get along. You're Brothers." I sighed and looked her in the eye.

"Siblings don't always get along Mother, you know that. Joffrey doesn't agree with our devotion to family. I have lost count the amount of times I saw him trying to pick on Tommen and Myrcella. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a bounty on my head within an hour of him being on the throne. Get some rest before the girls set upon you for decorating." I let out an exaggerated shiver making her laugh; although it was a little strained it was still a laugh.

BLP

"What is going on?!" I demanded as I exited my tent to find the men up in arms and it almost looked like war was about to happen between the Lannister and Stark Bannermen. I had been trying to do some plans and paperwork that would help Lanercoast grow legally but couldn't concentrate on it while all of this noise was going on.

"My Prince." A Baratheon Knight said with a small bow. "There was a confrontation between your betrothed and your brother Prince Joffrey. Arya is missing and Prince Joffrey is getting his Direwolf bite cleaned." I groaned knowing this was going to be hell. Mother really wasn't going to be happy with me.

"Aid the Stark Bannermen in finding her and have her and her Father brought to my tent when she is found. I want to know what truly happened before seeing my pansy brother." I said trying to keep my distaste out of my tone but I could see from his expression I failed.

"At once my Prince." He said bowing again and leaving just as Tommen and Myrcella found their way over to me.

"Ares, what's going on? I'm scared." Myrcella said unused to all the activity around us thanks to staying in the wheelhouse with Mother.

"Just some trouble with Joffrey and Arya, come inside my Tent while we wait on her being found." I said leading them into the tent.

"Nymeria!" Tommen said making my head whip around to see Arya's Direwolf laying down next to the table I had been working at. I watched as Tommen walked towards her and started lavishing her with attention, both of my younger siblings had been fascinated with the creatures but Tommen was brave enough to make it known. I grabbed a passing Stark Bannerman as he went to run past.

"If what I heard was right then Lady Sansa's Direwolf is also in danger. Please have someone escort her here quietly and safely." I said jerking my head towards Nymeria to show I meant them no harm. The man visibly struggled with it before nodding and taking his leave.

"What are these?" Myrcella asked looking at the plans for the Docks I was wanting built. The Shadows were working hard to clear the area of sharp rocks but it was slow work. That did give me plenty of time to fully plan them though.

"Lanercoast has a coast nearby that I plan to make into a Dock. That is some of the possibilities I have thought of but I have to weigh cost against function. There would be no point in making it all for War Ships if it is mainly traders. Perhaps my siblings could help me?" I said with a smile as they both perked up and grabbed some free parchment to draw their ideas, only pausing when Lady, Sansa's Direwolf padded in. I watched in amusement while the Direwolves moved to my side and got their heads under my hands.

"Let me go!" Arya bellowed as two Baratheon men carried her in by her arms. Nymeria perked up while my siblings looked up in confusion.

"Arya!" I snapped at her making her head turn to me before she saw Nymeria and paled. "Be quiet, I would know what happened between you and Joffrey but shall wait until your Father arrives. Take a seat." She sat in sullen silence until Nymeria moved from me to her. It didn't take long before Ned barged in and immediately took his daughter in a hug.

"What happened?" Ned asked as he released her. I listened as she told of how she was playing with the Butcher's Boy, Micah, and Joffrey came along to bully him. Arya had defended her friend when Joffrey cut his cheek before he turned his ire on her. She managed to disarm him before throwing the sword into the water. Needless to say I was furious.

"Follow me and speak only when spoken to, Arya. Joffrey will likely make you and Nymeria out to be savages so you must keep your temper. No harm will come of you or Nymeria." I said in a stern tone making Arya reluctantly agree while Ned heaved a sigh of relief. "Lord Stark, if you could leave a man you trust here to care for my siblings and the Direwolves please. Tempers will be running hot for a while."

"A good idea, my Prince." Ned said signing to Ser Jory to stay while he followed me to the Royal Tent. I glared at the Lannister men that thought to bar our way and gripped my daggers in silent threat. They wisely stayed out of our way.

"I heard the most interesting story, dear brother." I said as I entered paying no mind to anyone but Joffrey. "And while it certainly sounds like you I would like to hear your side from your own lips. After all, if you have attacked my betrothed then you have as good as attacked me." I would deny the pleasure I got from his paling face. I raised a hand when Cersei went to speak knowing that she would merely repeat what he said but give no inclination to any falsehood. "I'm waiting, brother."

"She attacked me! Her and that boy set upon me with sticks and then her beast mauled my arm!" Joffrey said refusing to meet my eyes and waving his bandaged arm that had little red in it. Cersei went to comfort him before I snorted.

"You refuse to meet my eyes and expect me to believe that. Especially as I have helped train those 'beasts' you speak of. Had Nymeria wanted you dead then you would have had her teeth in your throat not merely holding your arms with gentleness. No I can see that Arya spoke the truth. Tell me, Joffrey, what do you think would happen if you had managed to kill her? The last time royalty attacked a Daughter of the North the Kingdoms Bled for it while they died for their presumptions. You would do well to remember that actions have consequences, especially for Kings." There was a stunned silence at the blatant reminder of what started the Rebellion.

"There is a witness." Cersei said being amongst the first to regain her wits before gesturing for someone. I wasn't too surprised to see a clearly torn Sansa walking out of the shadows.

"Your witness is a star struck girl with a crush on Joffrey? Surely you know better than to think that people would believe her. Then again she might retain loyalty to her family and say nothing worthwhile making this a waste of time." I sent Ned an apologetic look for the damage to his daughter's name but she really shouldn't be going behind their back like this. At the very least I could argue that I was being cruel to be kind with Joffrey. "Although I am surprised to see that Tommen and Myrcella aren't here, where are they Mother?" Cersei's eyes went wide and she looked ready to panic before Ned spoke up.

"My Prince, you left Tommen and Myrcella in your tent." Ned said looking at me in confusion.

"I know that Lord Stark but I was making a point to my Mother. She was that taken by Joffrey's lies that she forgot about her other children, something that she would never forgive herself for should something have happened to them." I said seeing her relax. "I think that this foolishness would be best left as is." I got nods from everyone but Joffrey who was glaring at me but had a glint in his eye as the Hound walked in looking worse for wear.

"Forgive me, my Prince, I went to ride the boy down but I was struck from behind. He was long gone by the time I woke up." The Hound said making me fight to keep a smile off my face as I realised the Shadows had saved the boy. As much as I knew I had one this round I was sure that Joffrey was going to try something with the Direwolves and it would be better to send them to Lanercoast for now.


	4. King's Landing

**King's Landing**

"Now you know why I liked Lanercoast so much." I muttered to Arya and Sansa as we entered King's Landing while they both gagged at the smell. Due to Joffrey's mood and Robert's need to Hunt and Whore the Royals had went on ahead leaving me with the Starks. Sansa hadn't been happy with me but I had been unrepentant and told her exactly what would have happened if I had allowed her to speak.

"How do you put up with this?" Arya asked making me laugh as a steward approached us. I watched in amusement as Ned stared the man down for mentioning the need to change into Southern wear for the Small Council meeting.

"Prince Ares, his Grace has decreed that you will fill in for Stannis as Master of Ships as punishment. I'm sure you are aware of what he means." The steward said making me groan and nod.

"Well, this is where we part ways. I'll meet you at the Feast later." I said to the Stark girls as I dismounted Midnight and followed their Father knowing my horse would be fine. "A word of advice Lord Stark, don't trust anyone in here, not even me." I saw him look at me oddly and decided to explain. "Here is the central area of the Game of Thrones and everyone with any amount of power is a player. They all look out for their own interests and only their own interests."

"If that's how it is then why are you giving me this warning?" Ned asked as we reached the Throne Room.

"You are my betrothed's Father and Arya is the most unique girl I have ever met. I'm not going to ruin that by letting you walk to your death because your honour demands it." It was then that I notice Jaime was sitting in front of the Iron Throne. "Uncle Jaime, I thought you would be in the Training Yard lamenting on the lack of skilled Knights."

"There is only so many times I can do that before it gets repetitive and even then it lacks the amusement when Tyrion isn't here to join in." Jaime said as he got up and gave me a hug, our previous unpleasant conversation now water in the moat. Jaime looked at Ned as we let go and I was inwardly annoyed at the Alpha Male mentality both showed when near each other.

"As glad as I am to see you Uncle we need to go to the Small Council. Apparently I am to serve as Master of Ships in Stannis's absence for calling Joffrey out on his lies." I said heading off any verbal sparring. Both looked slightly annoyed with me but made no attempt to complain.

"Come meet me in the Training Yard later. I will have you become formidable with a sword no matter how much I have to drill you into the ground." Jaime said making me laugh as we parted ways. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

BLP

"He won't listen." I told Ned after the Small Council meeting once everyone else had left. "There is no way Father is going to let your appointment as Hand go without a celebration and Tourneys are one of his favourite ways to celebrate." I shook my head with a sigh.

"The Crown can't afford it." Ned said before I gave him a pointed look making him sigh. "Robert won't care about that anyway. How could Jon let things get this bad?"

"He was unlucky enough to lose the Game of Thrones and live to suffer the consequences thanks to Father." I said with a shrug. Despite being Hand all Jon had done was try to clean up after Robert who had chased Ned off at the start of his reign allowing House Lannister to get a good foothold. "I do have to warn you that there are eyes and ears everywhere and they all report to someone. If you don't want someone to hear what you say then keep it to yourself."

"Is there anyone you trust here?" He asked incredulously making me laugh.

"I trust you Northerners because I can easily predict what you do. I trust my Mother, my Lannister Uncles and my younger siblings. I can trust Varys to speak the truth when he actually gives a direct statement. Everyone else would slit my throat if they thought it would gain them power. Well, Father wouldn't but that's because he doesn't want power. I love the man but I am not blind to his faults."

"I thought you were close with Robert." He said in shock. "And what about Littlefinger and Renly?"

"Father may pay me more mind than my siblings but he prefers to Hunt and Whore, the first I like only in moderation and the second I can't abide. Renly is in the pocket of House Tyrell which is led by the Queen of Thorns, the only person nearly as feared as Grandfather. Littlefinger, I honestly believe him to be the most dangerous person in King's Landing and that isn't taking into account his obsession with Catelyn Tully and his hatred of you and your Brother. I was not joking about trusting no one."

"Not even you." He asked giving me a long searching look.

"Especially not me, Lord Stark, ironically it is because of the one trait we share. There is nothing we wouldn't do to keep our Family safe. I am only helping you because of the love Arya has for you." It was at that moment as I left him alone in the Small Council Chambers that I realised I was falling for Arya Stark.

BLP

"So what do you think of the Tourney so far?" I asked the Stark sisters as we waited for it to start. I usually took part in the melee but the last time I leapt from Midnight during it scaring Cersei so badly she refused to let me take part in any more. "I've always enjoyed the atmosphere for the most part."

"Why only for the most part and why aren't you competing?" Arya asked as her eyes eagerly scanned the crowd while her sister did the same even if their reasons were different.

"It is well known that the Black Lion despises the arrogance of those that can't back up their words." Littlefinger said as he sat behind us with that annoying smile of his. "It is also known that the Queen refuses to let him join any more Tourneys after he leapt from his horse in the last one. Quite a number of Knights complained about your horse fighting them without you upon its back."

"Midnight is a strong willed horse that wouldn't let my absence get in the way of his fun. Besides, the dislike of lazy arrogance should be something we share, Littlefinger, considering your origins." I said allowing amusement to colour my tone. I had to wonder why he was here as he rarely came to Tourneys and usually kept to himself. It was then that I remembered some of the rumours and conversations he had with Tyrion. "Come to see how the daughters of your childhood friend are settling in?"

"Childhood friend?" Sansa asked curiously making Littlefinger smile fondly. I really didn't like the look in his eye as he looked at the elder Stark daughter.

"I was fostered with your Grandfather Hoster Tully and grew up with your Mother. I had a duel with your Uncle for her hand once." Littlefinger said and I wouldn't have been able to hear his anger if I hadn't been listening for it. "Of course I lost and he later died by order of the Mad King."

"I'm sure they don't need to hear that story." I said before either girl could speak up. There was no way I was allowing him to worm his way into their heads. "I myself had nightmares when I persuaded Uncle Jaime to tell me the truth about that day."

"Of course, I apologise for that. I sometimes let my tongue run wild when I'm in a good mood." He said and I could see that while Sansa believed him Arya clearly didn't.

"Since nothing came of it I'm sure we can agree that this is the last of the matter, especially as I'm sure Lord Stark wouldn't be happy to hear of his daughters hearing of that day." I had to fight a grin as he paled slightly. He might be one of the biggest players here but he knew as well as I did steel didn't care and neither would an angry Ned Stark. "Although you should be careful about that tongue of yours, it might get you in trouble for some things that might be taken the wrong way,"

"I'll be sure to take that under advisement." He said with a strained smile as Ser Hugh of the Vale and The Mountain bowed to Robert and took their places at opposite ends of the Lists. I frowned as I saw that the new Knight had an open necked Helmet.

"Who is that? He's huge!" Arya said getting an aghast look from her sister while I rolled my eyes good naturedly.

"Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain That Rode, a Lannister Bannerman and the most feared Knight in the Seven Kingdoms." Littlefinger said softly as he watched the Knight. "I believe he was a factor in you being overlooked as your Grandfather's Heir, was he not, Black Lion?"

"One of several, Littlefinger, there is much that my Grandfather and I don't see eye to eye on. My lack of ambition being one of them." I said before I got a bad feeling about the final joust. "Girls, you might want to look away." I got confused looks from the two as the final joust started. I winced as the Mountain's Lance broke in Hugh's throat getting gasps from the crowd as he fell in front of us. I leapt over the railing and knelt beside him only to grimace in resignation that nothing could be done. I touched unsheathed my Dagger making him nod slightly. I sighed again and slid it into his heart killing him quickly before closing his eyes.

BLP

"I must say that I'm surprised to see you here Varys." I said as the Eunuch appeared in my room while Arya had her bath. "I doubted I would ever do something worthy of your attention so why are you here?"

"I have been given information that could destabilise the realm if handled wrongly but in order to keep my place I need to give bad council when your Father hears it." Varys said looking saddened by what he spoke of making me wary as anything that could unsettle the Spider had to be big.

"And you believe that I can be the one to give good council in a way that he might listen to. It might not work depending upon what the information is." I said leadingly and sure enough he took the hint.

"Daenerys Targaryen is pregnant due to her marriage to Khal Drogo." I grimaced knowing that was a very sensitive topic around Robert.

"Let me guess, you wish for me to put forward that the girl is left alone rather than the assassin Father wishes to send. I will need to have a crash course in Dothraki culture if I have to make a truly compelling argument even if I already have a few ideas." Varys let a smile appear as he revealed a book and handed it to me. I started reading instantly but kept an ear to him. "So why me, if I may ask?"

"Out of everyone on the Small Council only you and Lord Stark cares more for the realm than your own standing. Unfortunately Lord Stark wears his heart on his sleeve and will argue ineffectively for her to be spared. Also you have little in your past to do with the Sacking of King's Landing to colour your perspective." He said making me pause in my reading and give him an annoyed look.

"It could also be argued that I could see this as a threat to my younger Siblings which everyone knows I can't abide." I told him only to get an amused smile in return.

"While that is true and you are motivated by your heart, you are capable of using your head and will likely be able to lessen any effect it has on the youngest Prince and the Princess." I sighed knowing he was right and continued to read.

"What have your birds said about how these two dragons behave? I can't spare the girl if she acts like Joffrey." That was just asking for trouble.

"While her Brother does act similar to the Crown Prince she herself acts similar to young Myrcella." I finished the book and handed it back with a heavy frown.

"But people can change. I will do as I can to spare her this time but if I come to see her as a threat to what I hold dear then I will personally slit her throat. I doubt her brother will last long before the Dothraki kill him for insulting them too much." Varys nodded and was about to leave before he paused.

"What if she did return but was willing to negotiate a way to keep her supporters and the people happy?" I frowned in thought before my eyes widened in surprise.

"For that to work she would have to marry a Baratheon and I am promised to Arya. The North would never forgive the insult if I turned my back on that." I knew that he was aware of my siblings all having Jaime as a Father.

"Royalty are the only ones that can practice Polygamy in Westeros. A Union of Ice, Fire and Earth would bring great stability to the realm." I rolled my eyes as I saw an obvious flaw.

"Kings can practice Polygamy and after Father that will be Joffrey. I could also ruin everything if my hatred of ruling gets the better of me."

"It was merely a passing thought Prince Ares." He said in a way that told me he was lying before he left. I sat there until Arya returned.

"What's the matter?" Arya asked noting my frown.

"Nothing for you to worry about for the moment. Are you sure that you are ready to share my chambers?" I asked having been surprised at her asking to sleep in my chambers. I was sure that it wasn't going to happen until we had married.

"It is going to happen at some point so I want it to be on my terms. At least this way you'll be the first to know of my first moon blood." From the grin on her face I knew she was planning on making me suffer as she will on that day.

"Fine but don't be surprised if our hands wander in our sleep." I said answering her grin with my own as it fled from her face.


	5. Tumbling Down

**Tumbling Down**

"I WILL NOT BE PARTY TO KILLING A CHILD!" Ned shouted in fury in the Small Council Chambers. I grimaced knowing that was just going to make Robert's own fury worse. Their argument had been going for a while now and it was clear neither side was listening to the other. I rubbed my forehead in annoyance.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed not wanting to hear the two friends bicker any more. The two were so stunned they merely stared at me. "Now that you're willing to be adults why don't you listen to why I think that sending an assassin after the girl is entirely unneeded and a stupid idea?"

"Ares…" Robert started to say before raised a hand to cut him off.

"I am not talking of Morality like Lord Stark is but of Facts." I said sending him a piercing look. "I recently read of Dothraki Culture and I very much doubt that, even as powerful as Khal Drogo is, they will ever unite under a single banner. How many challengers will there be for the Horde should they outnumber the rest combined? Ambition is everywhere and only one need to get lucky. Khal Drogo will never leave the East unconquered before coming to Westeros and even then, his current Horde is…?"

"40,000 men each with their own Horses, my Prince." Varys said making me nod to him.

"Even if he were to attempt to come here with only those men the sheer logistics would be too much for him to do it all at once. That is not even taking into account of their worship of Horses which will have them have less than we would per ship. They would also pass the Stormlands on the way over and Stannis wouldn't allow that. Stannis and his fleet would easily defeat even the full 40,000 in naval combat if they did manage to find enough ships to cross with their entire inexperienced Horde. Sending an assassin will likely just piss the Khal off for killing/attempting to kill his wife. If we leave them alone then chances are that Khal Drogo shall be killed in his conquest and the girl will be enslaved or killed along with her babe. That is out of our hands."

"Your argument is that the Barbarians will kill her for us?" Ned asked me in disgust making me roll my eyes.

"I merely said that was likely. As long as they don't attempt to come here, which they won't unless Drogo does manage to conquer Essos, then they are of no consequence to us. I also doubt even the Targaryen loyalists will be happy if their come back is with thieves and rapists that make up the Horde. I very much dislike the idea of killing a girl because of her blood and fertility, mostly because I could easily be in her place minus the with child part, but the Realm cannot handle a war as it is. Sending an assassin would be basically a declaration of War in their eyes."

"You make good points my boy but she is a threat that can't be allowed to live." Robert said staring back at me unflinchingly making Ned scoff in disgust and throw his Hand Medallion onto the table and leaving. "Ned?"

"What did you expect Father? Eddard Stark is a man of honour and killing a pregnant girl across the sea isn't honourable. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check if my betrothal to Arya is still in place or if she will return to the North with her Father." I said getting up and following the only honourable man in power. It didn't take long to catch up to him.

"I'll ask Arya and leave it up to her but if she does accept then I expect you to protect her." Ned said having guessed why I followed him.

"If she agrees we'll likely make our way to Lanercoast where you have an open invitation. For what it is worth Lord Stark, the world needs more men like you." I said as I turned to find Arya and let her know what happened as much as I could without details.

"What would you do if there was a way to get you on the throne?" He asked making me freeze before looking at him over my shoulder.

"I would bury it so no one could find it. I am not a ruler Lord Stark. I can think of only one thing that would get me on the throne and it would cost the lives of my younger siblings. Go back North, Ned. The South doesn't agree with you."

BLP

"Hello Lord Stark." I said trying to keep my tone civil to the waking man. I had expected him to leave the city, Arya had agreed to keep the betrothal but was planning to return North to say her goodbyes before returning to Lanercoast. I hadn't expected him to stay, meet someone in one of Littlefinger's brothels and get into a fight with my Uncle Jaime because his wife kidnapped my Uncle Tyrion.

"Ares? Robert?" He asked in confusion. I shook my head in annoyance as I saw everything came back to him.

"My Father is too busy arguing with Mother and Arya in the Throne Room. What the hell was going through your Lady's mind when she kidnapped my Uncle Tyrion? She practically declared War on the Lannisters and Grandfather will not forgive or forget that." Before he could answer the door slammed open to reveal Robert and Cersei, neither looked happy.

"That girl of yours is a spitfire." Robert said to me before realising Ned was awake. "What in the Seven Hells were you thinking Ned? I can't rule if you and the Lannisters are at odds." I silenced Cersei with a look knowing that whatever she said would just make things worse due to the slight on House Lannister. "You make your peace with Jaime and have your Lady hand over the Imp."

"Lord Stark!" I interrupted before he could say anything. "While it is tragic that you lost men people will sympathise with a man wanting his brother back more than they will with a woman that kidnaps someone for no reason. People see your wife as the instigator and if more comes of it the blame will rest upon her shoulders even if you claim to have ordered it. Whatever your and her reasoning is I hope it's worth the war you risk."

"We have reason to believe he hired an assassin to silence Bran and paid him with a dagger of Valyrian steel and a ruby." He admitted reluctantly making me frown at both the mention of an assassin, that clearly hadn't been hired by Cersei, and the dagger itself.

"I believe I had a dagger like that years ago but it went missing. At first I thought it was Ares that borrowed it since he had started using live steel then." Robert said with a frown. "However that doesn't excuse your Lady of kidnapping the Queen's Brother especially with such flimsy evidence. Who the hell told you that the Imp has daggers in any case?" Ned looked away in thought but remained silent. "Fine, just deal with this and make your peace or I'll slap that on Jaime Lannister myself."

BLP

"Father wants to break the betrothal between us." Arya said as she took a break during her 'Dance' lessons with Syrio, I enjoyed the way he talked and his perspective on things.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already." I told her honestly as I cut an apple up before eating a slice. "Your Father values Honour almost as much as he cares about Family and I have essentially proved to him that I have none."

"But you aren't heartless either." She said as if that made all of the difference and I guess to her it did. While she had a sense of fairness she was very practical and in the few spars we had she hadn't hesitated to use dirty tricks after getting no sympathy from me or Syrio.

"That means little to a man like your Father. I'm surprised he hasn't dragged you all North yet." I had hoped he would as it was clear he was going to get himself killed and I didn't want Arya to lose her father like that. What the hell was keeping him here?

"Prince Ares, may I speak with you alone?" Ned said from behind me making me look around in surprise before nodding to him and giving Arya a kiss on her head before following him to the Godswood. "I know the truth Jon Arryn died for." I froze minutely in shook and hoped against hope that he wasn't about to say what I thought he was. "Your Siblings aren't born of your Father Robert but of your Uncle Jaime."

"And how many have you told of this?" I asked with a sigh surprising him.

"You knew." I gave him an annoyed look that knocked him out of his shock.

"Of course I knew, it wasn't hard to figure out even if I hadn't walked in on them once. While I don't agree with Incest I love my Family and everyone knows my Mother has an unhappy marriage. I wasn't going to ruin what little happiness she could get or endanger my siblings."

"That's what you really meant about taking the throne for yourself." He said hollowly making me nod. "It doesn't matter, your Mother will flee with your siblings before Robert returns and you will be Crown Prince." I frowned at him not seeing why that would be.

"That really doesn't sound like my Mother…" I said trailing off before I looked him in the eye. "You confronted her about this already, didn't you?" He nodded sadly filling me with anger. "You stupid honourable fool! You've just signed your own death warrant! Mother would not give up her Power or allow a threat to her children stand! Go North Ned, take Sansa and Arya and what remains of your people and get out of King's Landing. If you stay then you will die, Sansa will be taken hostage and Arya may be killed just because of what happened at the Ruby Ford."

"Cersei won't risk her children." I stared at the fool and sighed. The man was as stubborn as Robert and clearly believed he was in the right.

"I hope you are right Lord Stark because I doubt I could look Arya in the eye should my Family kill you."

BLP

I cursed Ned as I made my way back to my room wondering why nothing had happened once Robert passed on after being gouged by a Boar he was hunting. I could only hope Ned kept his mouth shut to before Robert's death and wished he had come to me before Cersei. I would have blackmailed him into silence as I was sure that Jon Snow was really his nephew. I was knocked out of my musing as I saw five men with bare blades standing at the end of the corridor. A single glance behind me showed that it was the same on the other side.

"So Joffrey isn't even wait until Father is cold." I said with a chuckle as I palmed my left dagger and grabbed the hilt of three throwing knives in my right. "I can't say I'm all that surprised." I threw the knives at the ones in front of me catching three of them in the throat before I charged the remaining two. Despite their surprise they prepared for me but I weaved under their strikes which killed the other much to amusement.

"DIE!" One of the other five roared as they charged me. I threw my left dagger into the second closest one's throat while my right heel found the closest one's throat killing the two instantly before I rolled on the floor, nabbing a fallen sword as I rose, to avoid the slashes sent at me. I threw my other dagger claiming another life while opening another from hip to shoulder.

"You should have brought more." I told the last of them as he cowered before me. He tried to drop his sword and flee but I closed the distance and grabbed it before slashing at his hip and throat. I watched apathetically as he fell in three pieces before I realised that Arya could be in danger. "What have you gotten us into Ned?" I asked as I made my way to where Arya had her lessons. I arrived just as four knights drew their swords. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"My Prince." The lead Knight said in shock before I realised he was one of my Mother's lackeys.

"That doesn't answer my question in the slightest. Why are you baring steel in front of my betrothed? Syrio, if you would be so kind as to escort Arya to the Stables. I'm sure she doesn't feel safe here any longer and I doubt Midnight would mind taking her." I said not taking my eyes from the knights.

"She's the daughter of a traitor, my Prince. I can't allow her to leave." I glared at him and moved as he did. I gutted the two closest to me while Syrio fended of the leader and the last one simultaneously. I watched as Syrio fell for a feint aimed at Arya while I took the third man's head. Syrio's last act was to break his training sword in the leader's throat. I grimaced and closed his eyes as Arya looked on in shock.

"Arya look at me." I told her gently making her wide eyes turn to me. "Grab Needle and take Midnight to Lanercoast. You'll be safe there. I'll get Sansa out of here. GO!" I sighed as she ran off before heading for the Throne Room where Joffrey was sure to be found.


	6. War Begins

**War Begins**

 **AN: One Reviewer asked that Ares (named after the God of War and not the Mad King) should kill Joffrey and wage a Shadow War from Lanercoast with the Shadows at his command.**

 **I was honestly considering doing this but it would make it a Gary Stu story and while he makes things better he doesn't sort everything out himself. Also Kin Slaying is as big a taboo as Incest and is a convenient way to keep Joffrey from having an 'accident' growing up (Ares has inherited his Father's Temper after all).**

 **As for the Shadows, most will be working hard to keep Lanercoast safe and growing leaving only a small amount to work with Ares.**

 **P.S. Another reviewer expressed his annoyance at Ned believing Littlefinger over Ares. Ned is a stubborn man that trusts his wife who trusts Littlefinger. All warnings against Littlefinger came from Ares who would do anything to keep those he loves safe. Who is to say he wasn't lying? There is also the fact that Ares is only 16 and has little of what Ned believes is honour.**

I ignored the loud clattering of metal as I booted the knight through the door of the Throne Room gaining the attention of everyone inside. I heard Cersei gasp as I entered covered in blood but despite the Nobles and Small Council my eyes remained on Joffrey who paled so much I could see it from across the room.

"I apologise for my state but it seems that everyone with a sword has decided to try and swing it at me." I said kicking the knight in the face as I walked past him. "They weren't all that good at avoiding swings either." I wrinkled my nose as I reached Joffrey who had pissed himself as he shrank into his throne. "My, my, dear brother, don't you look silly right now? Despite being King you're still acting like a snivelling brat."

"I AM KING!" Joffrey roared as his anger overtook his fear and got in my face. I smirked while ignoring the feel of his breath.

"So the Lion can roar for a change." I dropped the swords allowing them to clatter to the floor. "For finally growing some balls I'll make you a deal brother of mine. A Gamble if you will. You plan to have Lord Stark confess before being put to death. Instead of that give him a Trial by Combat in which I will be his Champion."

"Ares, No!" Cersei said but I ignored her as I stared my elder twin unblinkingly in the eyes.

"What do you get out of this?" Joffrey asked looking pleased.

"Should I win not only will Stark live to return to the North but Sansa will go with him. Should I lose not only does he die but so do I. I bet you've smiled in your sleep as you dreamt of that day after day. I bet it is your favourite dream as well." I said as he matched my smirk.

"Very well _little_ brother. You shall have your fight. I look forward to your death." I stared a little longer before turning and walking out paying no heed to the Vipers or the sound of Cersei running after me.

"Ares, Ares, you must not do this!" She said as she grabbed my arm and checked me over for injuries.

"Joffrey is a fool Mother. If I hadn't interfered then he would have killed Stark after his confession which would be the last straw and the Realm will have a war it cannot afford to have. I have already heard word that Stannis has gathered an Army and the Tyrells have bent over Renly to get him to make his own claim. With Stark and Sansa returned to the North they will regroup allowing us to deal with my Uncles. Of course I will have to disappear from sight to keep thoughts of me taking Joffrey's crown out of his and the common folk's minds."

"No, no, no, no, no please don't do this. Joffrey needs you, Myrcella needs you, Tommen needs you, _I_ need you!" She begged with tears running down her face. I placed my forehead on hers and looked her in the eye.

"I know but I can't stay. Joffrey will not suffer me living for long and I can be of more use keeping threats to my family at bay out there. My impending marriage to Arya will keep the North at bay as long as I win for Stark and I will show my Baratheon Uncles what it truly means for a Lion to pay their debts."

BLP

I watched the crowd impassively as I waited in the small arena for Ned to be brought out. I couldn't really fight for his innocence if he wasn't there for it. I had made myself scarce until it was time because I didn't put it past Joffrey to cheat somehow. At the very least it allowed me to help my Shadows to get close enough for them to grab Sansa once the fight was over whether I won or not. They'd been rather busy as of late and had been looking for Arya who could easily outpace them on Midnight.

"I was rather surprised to hear your proposal." Littlefinger said from outside the arena while guards led a confused looking Ned towards the pavilion that had Joffrey and the other 'important' people. I gave the backstabber an unimpressed look before shrugging.

"Appearances must be kept and I can do this in a way that keeps the realm from falling apart." I said without letting my anger at him show. I would have to find a way to kill him but he was understandably paranoid. I tuned back into Joffrey's speech just as he finished explaining about the trial by combat.

"My Brother Ares shall now address why he wishes to defend the Traitor." Joffrey said with a look of glee at the break of tradition while the crowd glared at me.

"People of King's Landing and Beyond!" I addressed the crowd unwilling to cower before the sheep. "When my Father rode North he had two goals in mind! To ask the man that he was raised with and believed to be the best man he knew to be his Hand! And to join their Houses by Blood! I was chosen to take Arya Stark as my Wife! Due to this I did all I could to learn about the Starks! The people that my children would call Mother, Aunt, Uncle, Grandfather and Grandmother! In the Moons since then I have learnt much!" I could see them actually stop glaring and pay me true interest.

"I learnt that the stories of the Honourable Ned Stark I was told of as a babe on my Father's knee, were True!" I continued getting a few mutters. "I learnt that the stories of the Dutiful Ned Stark I heard spoken of by men and women such as your selves, was True! And above all I learnt that he was Honest! But I also learnt that he was Human! Flesh and Blood! I learnt that he was capable of being led astray! That Ned Stark would wish to steal the Throne he has no claim to sounds nothing like the man I know that yearns to return to his Home! The man that merely wishes watches as his Sons become Men, his Daughters become Women! To hold his Lady while they watch in pride as their children find their loves and have families of their own!" I was inwardly laughing at the sheer rage being directed at me from Joffrey as the crowd sent understanding looks to Ned.

"I have heard the rumours just as you have! Outside these walls are those that seek the Throne! They wish to have what is not theirs! I believe that these rumours are to weaken us so they can take what is ours! If we fight amongst ourselves they could just walk in and take what we have worked so hard for! I believe that they saw Ned Stark as a threat and seek to discredit him by convincing him of lies! I stand before you to defend a Good Man that has been led astray so that he may not suffer because of a mistake that even I have made several times! I seek to see a man that has fought and bled for us safely returned Home where he belongs! WHO STANDS BY ME?!"

"STARK! STARK! STARK! STARK! STARK! STARK! STARK! STARK!" The crowd roared as I turned to Joffrey with a smirk on my face while inwardly laughing at the shock on Ned's face. I raised a fist and the crowd fell silent.

"I am ready to fight before the Gods and place my life in their hands." I said gripping my new daggers that were almost short swords. I had been working on my swordsmanship and now I wanted to work my way up to using two swords in honour of Robert.

"Very well, Ser Ilyn shall be the Crown's Champion." Joffrey said through grit teeth as the King's Justice walked into the Arena while taking a familiar Greatsword off of his back.

"Wow you really go all out with the insults, don't you Payne? Using the Stark Ancestral Sword to fight against the Owner's Champion. Not bad for a mute." I said unsheathing the daggers that would be useless in direct conflict with Ice but would likely last a few glancing blows. I didn't know how skilled he was but I did know he had a thirst for blood matched by the likes of the Mountain.

"BEGIN!" I ducked under his opening slash with ease as the sword was slow to swing even if it gave him greater reach than I was used to. I darted in to slash at his neck but he saw it coming and moved back and forced me away again with another slash. I knew that drawing out this fight would allow more time for me to make mistakes. I started trying to get closer while using my daggers to deflect the sword knowing it would carve right through them.

"Enough of this!" I snarled as a flipped both daggers into a reverse grip and used the right's point to meet an overhead strike. Ilyn smirked at me as Ice easily carved into the blade and into the flesh around my right eye until I twisted my wrist trapping the sword. I smirked at him as he tried and failed to move back as my left carved through his neck. There was dead silence as his head fell alongside Ice and my ruined dagger.

"The Gods have spoken!" The Grand Maester said as I bend down and grabbed Ice while shutting my eye against the blood trying to enter it. I smiled at Ned as I walked towards him to return his sword. "Eddard Stark is cleared of all sins!"

"Perhaps you will take my advice and return home now Lord Stark." I said as I climbed onto the pavilion only to be knocked back off of it by Ned while the sound of a crossbow went off. As I fell my eyes widened as a crossbow bolt pierced Ned's body near his heart where my head had been before the now dying Lord acted. He landed on my as soon as I landed on the ground knocking the air from my lungs.

"TREASON SHALL ALWAYS BE PUNISHED!" Joffrey roared as he glared at me and struggled to reload the crossbow in his hands. I recovered quickly and pulled Ned onto my shoulder while the crowd went crazy.

"DECEIEVER! LIAR! OUTHBREAKER! KINSLAYER!" The crowd roared as they shouted their fury and tried to get away from the angry king. I didn't care, it gave me a way to get Ned out of there and possibly save him.

"Ares, listen to me." Ned gasped out as we reached an alley not too far from the Docks. "I'm not long for this world." I grit my teeth as I realised he was right and lay him down on the ground.

"Damn it Ned, why did you save me?" I demanded as I looked at his grim face. "I figured you would have hated me."

"That's the first time you've used my name." He said with a small smile before he coughed up some blood. "Arya cares for you and will probably come to love you as Catelyn came to love me. I know that you will see her safe even if it is against your own Family."

"I wish it didn't come to this Ned. In a way I'm annoyed that you didn't come to me first because I would have blackmailed you into silence." He gave a small laugh before more blood came from his mouth.

"I have no doubt you would have hence why I didn't. I believed that Cersei would see reason and now I'm paying for that folly. Promise me, Ares, promise me that you will see my daughters safe, promise me that Ice will be given to a Stark and promise me that no matter what happens in this War that you don't lose yourself." I looked the dying man in the eye and replied without hesitation.

"I Promise." He smiled at me as the life faded from his eyes. I forced down the sorrow I felt at watching the passing of one of the few men I had truly come to like and respect.

"My Lord, our retrieval was a success. Lady Sansa is being escorted to Lanercoast as we speak." A Shadow, Sarah if I remembered correctly, said from behind me while another started tending to my face.

"Good." I said with my emotions colouring my tone. "See to it that Ned is given the respect he is due until he can be safely returned to Winterfell and see to it that Ice is taken to the Vault." I would not have the sword pillaged before I could return it to Winterfell with Ned.


End file.
